1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toys for animals and in particular to toys for cats.
2. Description of the Related Art
Toys for animals exist in all shapes and sizes. However, the problem with many of these toys is that they lack realism or lasting attractiveness to the animal. Hence, the animal will play with the toy for a little while, but typically become bored and soon require other distractions. This can lead to the undesirable consequence of the animal wandering off or engaging in undesirable activity, such as causing damage or destruction to valuable property.
In particular, balls or other objects that are either chewable or allow a cat to grasp them with its claws have often been used as toys for cats. The same problem exists with regard to these cat toys as with other animal toys, in that a cat can soon become bored with the toy due to its lack of relation to any realistic cat activity or attractiveness to the cat, thus causing the cat to wander off or become involved in other destructive or undesirable activities. Thus, there exists a need for a toy for cats with a realistic relation to actual feline activities, which will produce an enduring distraction to continue to attract the cat and cause it to play with the toy on a continuing basis. Such a continuously attractive toy will prevent the cat from wandering off or otherwise engaging in undesirable activities.
The invention comprises a realistic appearing mouse and cheese apparatus which can provide continuing and realistic amusement for a cat.
The invention solves the problems inherent in prior art toys by providing a cat with an attractive and realistic distraction on a continuing basis and which bears a relation to actual feline activities. The cat thus will be amused for long periods of time and will be prevented from wandering off or engaging in other undesirable activities.
The object of the invention, therefore, is to provide a realistic and continuing source of amusement for a cat.
A further object of the invention is to prevent a cat from wandering about out of the control of its owner or otherwise engaging in undesirable activities, such as damage or destruction to property.